No More Candy
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Rosie tells Tommy the story of how Reggie had sworn off candy. (Based on "No More Cookies.")


Author's note: This was a story request given to me by celrock. I hope that she, along with other readers, like the story, since I worked very hard on it.

I have five requests that I currently plan on writing at the moment. I'll start with ones that are late, such as olaughlinhunter's story "Rugrats React to Inside Out." I am very, very, sorry for how late that story has ended up being, and I assure olaughlinhunter that it will be the first that I write. I've actually already written the first chapter for that one, but I still want to proofread it to assure that it turns out well. I might actually try uploading it sometime tomorrow, since I'll likely have the time to proofread the first chapter tonight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats. This fantastic show belongs to Klasky Csupo, and I am not receiving any profit for my works, nor am I attempting to pass the show off as my own. In fact, the only things that I own are the story, my OC's Rosie, Shannon, Terry, and Mary. Reggie, the star of this story, belongs to celrock, Hazel belongs to HazelNutSwirl, Peter belongs to TCKing12, and Courtney belongs to Tropical BlueJay.

 **No More Candy**

It was a glorious summer day in Boston. All around the city, adults, babies, and toddlers were having fun. In fact, it was on this lovely day that a three-year old girl, Rosie Hall, had just gotten a coloring book, and was sitting on the floor of her living room, coloring in a rose. It was just as it hit 12 pm that she had finished coloring the rose.

"Tada!" Rosie exclaimed. "Now it's time to move on to the next page." Just as she'd moved to the next page and started coloring in a cookie, her sister Mary came walking in with her iPad.

"Rosie, Peter and Tommy are on FaceTime for you," Mary announced. She handed the iPad to Rosie. "Give it back to me when you're finished."

Tommy, who she'd known for around one year now, was her boyfriend. They'd met a tad bit after her grandmother, Stella, had passed, and had really hit it off with each other. Sadly, however, the two lived in completely different places, but luckily managed to keep contact using FaceTime. Their chats on FaceTime would usually begin after Peter Albany, the king of the world, would give Tommy his cell phone, while Rosie would use her sister Mary's iPad to converse with the three-year old boy.

"Hi Rosie," he greeted.

"Hi, baby," she responded, grinning.

"Hey, what's that?" Tommy asked her.

"It's a coloring book," Rosie responded, smiling. "My daddy took a trip to the store this morning, and he gave me a new box of crayons and a coloring book when I woke up. As for Mary, he gave her a new pack of pencils and paper, which is why she was drawing a picture before she got on the phone with Krystal."

"Oh," Tommy said. He turned his head sideways. "What are you coloring in?"

"A cookie," Rosie declared, smiling. She'd expected him to, perhaps, give her a look of curiosity or a look that would show her that he was interested. That was why she ended up being so surprised when she saw that he wasn't curious, or interested… he was _laughing_. "Hey, what's so funny?" She glared at him as she said this. It was, if she were being honest, likely the only time that she'd ever glared at him throughout their relationship.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosie," Tommy said once he'd stopped laughing. "Remember my cousin, Angelica?" Confused, Rosie nodded. "Well, she _loves_ cookies to a point where she almost went crazy this one time when she had to go a day without 'em."

"Really?" Rosie asked, interested. "Could you tell me about it?"

"'Course I could, Rosie," Tommy stated. He then began his story.

 **Tommy's POV**

Well, back when I was still one years old, Angelica was obsessed with a cookies to a point where it was, well, unhealthy. We just watched her eat, since she was eating so fast and so messily. After she finished eating all those cookies, Angelica tried to play with us (which must sound kinda surprising, considering that she's always so mean to us,) but her tummy kept on making these weird noises. She was trying to show us her Cynthia playset, but her tummy was hurting so badly that she just, collapsed into her Cynthia playset, breaking it on accident.

Eventually, her parents came over and by then, a doctor had been called. He said that Angelica just had a tummyache, and that she'd be feeling better in a day or two. She made us promise to never, for as long as we'll be on this Earth, let her eat cookies again. The next day made it obvious that she didn't plan on us keeping that promise.

As soon as she came over to my house the next day, the very first thing that she wanted was cookies. I remember that we ended up having to hide them from her a bunch of times, and it eventually got so frustrating that I had to put the cookies in a place where I knew she'd never find 'em: under my grandpa's bed. She still tried to trick us into playing a game of Hide 'N seek with her just so that she could try to find the cookies, but she still didn't find them. She eventually came back and revealed to us that she'd spent the whole game looking for the cookies, and knew where we were.

Feeling real sad, Angelica told us about how important cookies were to her. She told us that the first thing she wanted was a cookie after she was born, how her first word was "cookie," and a whole lot more.

In the end, none of my attempts worked, because she got my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Chuckie, to tell her where the cookies were. We tried to chase her down once she found them, but she accidentally dropped the jar of cookies into something, and ended up eating the soap that my mommy uses to wash our clothes.

 **End of Tommy's POV**

After her boyfriend had finished telling the story, Rosie put her finger on her lip, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, Tommy, your story reminds me of this one time when Reggie swore off candy," Rosie noted.

"Really?" Tommy asked, seeming quite interested. He sat on his knees, his eyes full of wonder. "You mean, _Reggie_ actually swore off candy?" Rosie nodded.

"Well, he _tried_ swearing off candy, but he still ended up eating all of my Halloween candy in the end," Rosie explained. A smile returned to Tommy's face.

"Wow Rosie, could you tell me a story about it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Rosie told him, smiling. ""You know that I like making my stories really long, so you should prepare yourself for a really long one."

"Even if your stories are a little long, Rosie, they're still always real fun to hear, so I'd like it if you went on," Tommy responded, smiling as well. She gave him a look of joy.

And so, Rosie began with her story.

 **Rosie's POV**

It was a normal Fall day here in Boston, and Halloween had just passed. Of course, since me and Mary always go trick or treating during Halloween, that meant that we had candy in our house.

It just so happened to be that on this day Reggie, Courtney, and Hazel were all over at my house. Reggie had just arrived, and already he was making trouble for himself.

After Reggie's mommy had dropped him off, Reggie started heading for the kitchen. If you're wondering why my daddy didn't stop him, Tommy, that's mostly because

Mary didn't want it cuz the only types of candies that she likes are gum and chocolate, while me, Courtney, and Hazel didn't want it cuz to eat a lot of the candies, we had to have teeth, and we only had a couple of teeth. Reggie, on the other hand, has always loved candy no matter what the type, which was why as soon as he saw the candy on the kitchen counter, Reggie went straight for it. I'm not even over exaggerating when I say that - as soon as my daddy had left to go finish up his design plan for his next job, Reggie came running into the kitchen with a goal of eating the bags of candy that he saw on the table.

Since me and Mary had left our bags of candy on the table, Reggie went straight for the one that he saw first, which was Mary's bag of candy. He grabbed that bag of candy almost like a Gremlin, and sat on the floor, starting to rip the wrappers off and chew the first piece of candy that he saw. Once he started chewing it, he almost immediately spat it out.

"Bleh, peppermint," Reggie grumbled, spitting it into the trashcan.

"Ewe," Courtney whispred.

I admit that me, Mary, Hazel, and Courtney were all spying on him, and whispering to each other about how messily he was eating the candy.

"Geez, Rosie, I didn't know that Reggie liked candy so much," Hazel whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow, staring as Reggie ate the candy.

"I didn't know that he liked it so much, either," I whispered back. We all continued watching as Reggie ripped the wrappers off the candy, throwing them into the trashcan one by one.

"I don't think we should let Reggie eat all that candy," Mary whispered, looking concerned. "What if he gets himself sick?"

"Well, maybe when Reggie's halfway through, we'll step in and tell him to stop eating," Hazel suggested. Mary nodded, agreeing with the idea.

We continued to watch Reggie eat through Mary's bag of candy like a monster. It wasn't until Reggie got to the Skittles that we started to notice something was wrong. He started to gulp for breaths, and his face started to turn really, really, red.

"Reggie?" we shouted. "Reggie!" We waved our hands in front of his face, trying to make sure that he wasn't gonna pass out.

Let me tell you, Tommy, Reggie looked sicker than I've ever seen him look. His face was a really bright red color and he seemed like he was losing air. I think it was one of the only times when I've ever really been scared for Reggie, and when I've felt sorry for him.

Anyways, Mary must've heard us shouting, because she came in looking real confused. Once she saw Reggie struggling to breath, she started yelling for our Mama.

"Mama, come in here!" Mary screamed at the top of her lungs. "Quick!" And about thirty seconds later, Mama came racing in, looking angry. Her anger disappeared when she saw Reggie, though.

"Oh my god, Terry, call 911!" Mama shouted. If you're wondering, she was calling for my Daddy, and he followed her order as soon as he heard her shouting. Heck, my daddy's such a good daddy that he didn't even bother coming in to see what was going on, and just immediately called them. I guess my Mama being scared helped too, though.

The emergency room came way faster than me, Hazel, or Mary even expected. When they came, the people just put Reggie on this bed-like thingie, and put the bed-like thingie inside of his huge truck.

Almost as soon as they'd come, the emergency people were gone, and they were driving Reggie all the way to the emergency hospital.

My mommy was too upset to drive, so we took my daddy's car and he made sure that we were all buckled in for our drive to the hospital. The whole way there, my mommy asked us - or, should I say, Mary - a question.

"Why was Reggie in the kitchen eating all that candy in the first place?" my mommy asked.

"He did it all on his own, Mama," Mary assured her. "We would never dare him or anything! Honest!" Before my mommy could ask any more questions, Mary just continued going on.

"We didn't do anything about it because he seemed like he was just fine!" Mary told her. My mommy sighed.

"Well, what was the candy that made his face go all like that?" she asked.

"It was the Skittles," Mary replied. "He started breathing like that when he got to the Skittles!" In response to that, my mommy just groaned, rubbing her head.

Luckily, we finally got to to the hospital a little while after that, so my mommy couldn't ask Mary any more questions. My daddy signed us in really fast, and the lady at the desk told us where Reggie's room was.

Once we got to the room, it appeared that one of my parents had called Reggie's mommy, because she was standing right there, looking more worried for Reggie than I'd ever seen her look. It made us all feel kinda bad, because we felt like we could've stopped everything from happening. I could tell that my mommy and daddy felt the same way, since they gave Reggie's mommy a look of pity.

"It appears that Reggie has had an allergic reaction to red dye," she announced, her hands behind her back like a lawyer.

"What's 'red dye?'" my daddy asked.

"Red dye is an ingredient found in candies such as Skittles," the doctor explained. "Red dyes #2 and #40 are both believed to be very dangerous dyes. They have received much controversy lately because they're derived from crushed beetle carcasses." Reggie's mommy, my mommy, daddy, and Mary all looked really disgusted. I don't think whatever the doctor was talking about was that good, cuz "crushed beetle" definitely doesn't sound like something I would wanna find in _my_ candy. Apparently, Reggie's mommy didn't want to find it in her son's candy, either.

"Crushed beetle?" Reggie's mommy asked. "Oh, my, I think I'm going to be sick…" Reggie's mommy wasn't lying, either. It was right then that her face turned green.

"Oh, M'am, here's a doggy bag," the nurse said. Reggie's mommy practically snatched it out of the nurse's hand, and walked outside. She came back in about a minute later, and by then, Reggie had been able to talk.

"Mom?" he asked, looking up at her. Smiling, she hugged him.

"Oh, Reggie!" she exclaimed. "I was worried sick! Always remember to read the ingredients in your candy, Reggie! You were allergic to an ingredient in those Skittles called red dye!"

"I will, Mom," Reggie said. He sounded really weak, and by now, my mommy and daddy seemed like they were ready to leave, which was why, after apologizing to Reggie themselves, they walked out of the room, as if they wanted to give Reggie's mommy and Reggie a moment. Apparently, Reggie's mommy actually wanted to give _us_ a moment with Reggie.

"Girls, would you like to have a moment with Reggie?" Reggie's mommy asked. Mary looked to us for the answer.

"Should we do it?" Courtney whispered to us.

"I think we should," Hazel replied. "No matter how mean Reggie can be, it would be kinda mean to just leave him sitting there, his face all red and stuff." We nodded, and I turned to Mary.

"Tell Mommy that we said yes," Rosie whispered to her. Mary nodded before turning to her.

"Yes, please," Mary stated. Reggie's mommy nodded, and gave Reggie a kiss on the forehead before Once she'd gone, we all walked over to Reggie.

His face was still sort of red, but we could tell that he wasn't having trouble breathing anymore and he looked a whole lot less sick than he did before. We all just stared at him with pity, wishing that Reggie had never eaten the Skittles.

"Girls, come over here," Reggie said. He looked kind of like that alien from the movie "E.T." at the moment as we all walked over to him.

"Rosie, Hazel, Mary, I need you guys to promise me something," Reggie said.

"Anything for you Reggie, anything!" we all claimed really loudly at the same time. Considering how mean Reggie always is to us, you must be really surprised to know that that's exactly what we all said to him, Tommy, but remember that he still looked sick and he sounded really weak at the time. But, anyway, let's get back on topic.

"Promise me," he began, sounding almost like one of the old ladies on those TV shows, "that you'll never, and I mean _never_ , let me have candy again." Our eyes widened at this.

"You mean _no_ candy ever, Reggie?" Mary asked. She seemed just as shocked as me, Courtney, and Hazel were. Reggie nodded.

"No candy, _ever_ ," Reggie told us. "You guys got that?" We all nodded, but Reggie still wanted to make sure that we were gonna follow what he said.

"Say it, then," he told us.

"We promise to never, ever, let you have candy again, Reggie," we all said at the same time. Reggie almost smiled.

"Good," he said. "Now leave. I think that after everything that's happened to me today, I need a quick nap." We nodded again, and left the room.

Of course, Reggie was eventually taken home after the nurse had done another double check to make sure that he'd be okay, and soon came the next day.

The next morning, Reggie's mommy brought him over again to my house. On that same day, Mary just so happened to have a lot of homework, so she spent most of the time that Reggie was there in our room, finishing all that work up. That's off topic, though.

Almost as soon as Reggie got to my house, he started looking for the candy.

"Where is the candy?" Reggie asked, looking in every direction. He pointed at me. "You went trick or treating, which means that you got a bag of candy, too, and…."

"And I'm going to make absolute sure that you don't eat it," I said, my hands on my hips. Right in the middle of my sentence, Reggie went racing for the kitchen, however.

"Candy, candy, candy!" he mumbled to himself as he searched the kitchen for it. My mommy had put it in the cabinets; of course, Reggie just climbed his way onto the kitchen counter, and started searching through the cabinets until he found the bag of candy. But, right as he was about to open it, I, with the help of Hazel and Courtney, climbed up there myself and snatched it right out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Reggie, but it looks like I'm gonna have to hide this from you," I said. Reggie hopped off the counter after I decided to. I didn't think that things would be so hard, which was why I was walking at first, but when I saw Reggie heading towards me, I started running.

"Go Rosie, go!" Hazel and Courtney cheered. I ran into the living room, stuffing the bag of candy into me and Mary's toy chest. We always keep it in the living room, since there's not enough space in our room. I returned back to the kitchen, smiling.

"There," I said. "Don't go looking for it, Reggie, cuz there's no way that you're going to find it." He growled.

"Plus," I added, "you won't want to when you find out what we're gonna do."

"What are we gonna do, Rosie?" Hazel asked.

"Well, I got the idea for us to all make our own books," I suggested, smiling.

"That sounds cool!" Courtney said. They all seemed to agree with my idea, so we went back to the playpen. I made sure to grab some of my daddy's printer paper before that, along with four pencils.

Inside of the playpen, we all started writing our own stories. I could've sworn that I heard Reggie mumble "candy" at least once, so I suspect that he was really just writing a story about candy the whole entire time. I would say that I'm probably right about that, since in the middle of our story-writing, Reggie got up and made an announcement.

"I'm just gonna do a quick check up on the ladies," Reggie declared, leaving the room. We were all so busy coloring that we didn't hear him.

"Hey, Hazel, what did Reggie say he was gonna do?" I asked Hazel while coloring.

"Oh, he said he was checking on the ladies," Hazel replied. A second later, we all realized something.

"We're the ladies!" we shouted in realization all at the same time.

We all ran as fast as we could to find Reggie; we ended up finding him searching through the toy chest, and he'd just found the bag. I, once again, took the candy away from him. He tried to get it back, but Hazel and Courtney once again just held him back with as much strength as two one-year olds could have.

"I wasn't gonna eat it!" Reggie claimed. "I was just… weighing it!" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Reggie," I said, "but it looks like I'm gonna have to hide this candy in a place where I know you'll _never_ find it." As Courtney and Hazel held him back with all their strength, I raced around the house, trying to look for a place where Reggie would _never_ look for the candy. I knew that I was running out of time, so I decided on me and Mary's room and opened the door. (My mama doesn't let us keep a lock since I'm too little.)

"Rosie, what" -

"Shh!" I interrupted. "I'm hiding the candy from Reggie!" I looked to the first thing that I saw, which was our closet. I ran inside the closet, stuffing the bag of candy underneath all my toys.

"Rosie, are you" -

"Yes, I'm sure!" I interrupted in a whisper voice. I escaped from the room, returning to my friends like nothing had happened.

"Alright, Reggie, the candy is somewhere where you'll never find it," I said, my hands on my hips. "Now, let's get back to writing our stories."

"Actually, no offense Rosie, but I feel like that got a little boring," Courtney told me. "I think that maybe we should play a game instead." I felt a little hurt, but I knew that Courtney meant well, so I didn't say anything about it.

"Oh," I replied. "Well, do you have any ideas?" I could tell that Courtney might've had one, but it was just then that Reggie came up with an idea.

"Why don't we play Father May I?" Reggie asked us.

"How do you play that?" Hazel asked.

"Well, the father has to stand at one end of the room, and then the child has to ask the father if they can do something, and the father has to say yes or no, and then tell them what they can do instead," Reggie explained. "Since you baby ladies have been so great about helping me overcome my 'diction, _I_ think it's my turn to be nice to you and be the father."

We all lined up in as straight a line as three one-year old babies could make, Hazel was the first in line, so she was the first to ask Reggie a question.

"Father, may I have a tea party?" Hazel asked. We giggled once she'd said that.

"No, you and your sisters may not," Reggie replied, standing straight and tall with his hands behind his back. "However, you may all do a hundred jumping jacks while Father goes to work." Our eyes widened at that.

"But Reggie, we don't know how to count to one hundred yet!" Courtney pointed out.

"And?" Reggie asked, looking at Courtney like he'd never known anyone stupider. "Just wing it!"

"But Reggie, what does that mean?" I asked. We were all in conflict, and feeling real confused. Reggie groaned.

"I mean, just do it!" Reggie told us. We sighed, and started doing our jumping jacks. Reggie then left the room, and for the whole time that he was gone, we continued doing jumping jacks.

"When is Father coming back?" Courtney asked by the time that she'd gotten to what I think was her fifteenth.

"Yeah," Hazel said in between breaths, "we've been jumping forever!"

"I don't know, guys," I replied, on my twenty-fourth… I think.

I don't know what Reggie was specifically doing then, but apparently, his "Father May I" game was nothing but a sham, since he was actually searching for the candy the whole entire time.

We found this out when Reggie came back about five minutes later, looking as tired as my mommy and daddy do sometimes after work.

"Okay, okay, that's enough jumping jacks," he told us.

"So, Father, did you have a good day at work?" Courtney asked.

"I never even went to work, Courtney," Reggie responded. "I was…" He gave us a look of guilt and continued. "I was searching for the candy." We all gasped.

"But Reggie, you weren't supposed to be doing that!" I said. I tried to keep my voice down since I didn't want my parents coming in, but let me tell you, Tommy, I was mad.

Reggie sighed. "I know that, guys, really, I do, but you just don't understand how hard it is to stop eating something that you've eaten all your life!" He groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I remember the first time that I ate any type of candy…"

Just to warn you, Tommy, I'm about to tell the story from Reggie's words, so you might wanna listen really closely.

 **Reggie's Story**

I was only two years old when I laid my eyes on the very first piece of candy that I would ever have in my entire life.

It was Christmas day, and I was just a bored little baby who had nothing to do. My mommy was talking to her friend on the phone, and she had left me in front of the TV screen, expecting that I'd just enjoy watching the television. Well, she was wrong. That TV was the most boring thing I've ever seen, and I was practically falling asleep trying to think of something to do.

Then, I heard a knock on the door, and my mommy came racing to answer it. It turned out to be nobody else but this woman named Sherice. Sherice is a friend of my mommy's, and she runs her own bakery, which is why I can't see why she didn't bother bringing her _own_ food fresh from the bakery.

"Hello, Rhonda!" Sherice greeted.

"Hi, Sherice," my mommy replied. She looked down and saw something in Sherice's hands.

"Is that chocolate?" my mommy asked. She looked at them more carefully. "Hershey Bars, aren't they?" Sherice smiled.

"Yes, this is a box of Hershey bars," Sherice said, smiling. "I hope that you and Reggie enjoy them." She smiled down at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Reggie, how rude!" She turned to Sherice. "I'm sorry, he doesn't usually act like this…"

"Oh, it's alright," Sherice said, looking a little sad. "Kids just don't seem to like me that much. I'll be fine. I just hope that you and Reggie enjoy the chocolate bars." I could see why kids didn't like her that much - she had a voice that didn't fit her looks, she had really stringy brown hair, and she was short. It was no wonder. (By the way, Tommy, remember that this is from _Reggie's_ perspective, not mine.)

"Now, Sherice, I'm sure that kids do like you" -

"I apologize, Rhonda, but I must get going," Sherice interrupted. "The bakery really can't wait for me, and…"

"Oh, I understand," my mother replied. She and Sherice hugged, said some goodbyes, and then Sherice was out the door.

Of course, my mom just _had_ to scold me after Sherice left.

"Reggie, it's because of your rudeness that you'll be getting none of Sherice's Hershey bars," my mom told me. At first, I felt a little disappointed, but then, once my mommy unwrapped one and ate it for herself, I saw what those chocolates looked like, which was refrigirated poo.

I obviously had no plans to eat anything that looked like poo anyway, and was even more grossed out when I saw that my own mother enjoyed eating it!

"Bleh," I said, sticking my tongue out. I did have to admit, though, that I was a little bit curious about how it would taste, so when my mommy wasn't looking, I snuck a bar, and ripped the wrapper off.

Once I'd tasted that chocolate, I felt like I was in Heaven. It was _perfectly_ smooth, _perfectly_ chocolate-y, and I had _never_ tasted anything better. Obviously, I wanted more, and I started eating a whole bunch until my mom caught me, and yelled at me.

As I got older, I started eating stuff like gum, Laffy Taffy, and so many more sweets. I basically became a candy lover, all thanks to that piece of chocolate.

 **The End of Reggie's Story**

In present day (which means what's going on right now,) Reggie sighed.

"Boy, I wish I wasn't allergic to candies with red dye in 'em," Reggie said, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, he seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Wait," Reggie exclaimed, "that's it!"

"What's it?" we all asked at the same time.

"I never had to swear off candy!" Reggie said as if he had just realized something. He threw his hands up in the air, smiling. "The only candy that I even had to swear off of was the ones with that ingredient!"

"Huh?" we all said.

"But Reggie, I thought you said that you were gonna swear off _all_ candy, not just Skittles," Courtney reminded him.

"Yeah, Reggie, are you just trying to get Rosie to show you where she put the bag of candy, Reggie?" Hazel asked, glaring at him.

"Even if you are trying to do what Hazel just said, Reggie, I'm still not handing that bag of candy over," I told him strictly. Reggie looked at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm doing!" Reggie exclaimed. "Don't you baby ladies get it?" We all looked at each other, still confused, and shook our heads.

"Well," he continued on, "I started to have troubles breathing after I ate the Skittles, which have that thing called red dye, right?" We nodded.

"And I was perfectly fine with all the other candies, right?" he asked us. Once again, we nodded.

"Well then, why should I just swear off _all_ candy, then?" Reggie asked. "I mean, it would make the most sense to just swear off candies with that red dye thing, right?" After thinking about it for a moment, we all nodded again.

"Oh!" Hazel realized. "Yeah, that actually _does_ make sense, Reggie!"

"See what I meant, baby ladies?" Reggie asked us, his hands on hips. He immediately turned straight to me.

"Well," I said, "I guess maybe I _should_ give you back the bag of candy, Reggie." Once he started jumping up and down, I decided to make a ground rule.

" _But_ ," I said, "you have to promise to have Mary read the ingredients for you first, and also that you won't eat all of it, cuz otherwise you might get sick." Reggie nodded up and down faster than I'd ever seen anyone nod.

"I promise, I promise, I promise!" he exclaimed. "Now where is all the candy?" I decided to lead Reggie to the candy before he went crazy. We went into the room that I share with Mary,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought Reggie swore off candy!" Mary exclaimed, her hand on top of her pillow to assure that Reggie wouldn't just snatch the candy from underneath it.

"I only _had_ to swear off candies with that ingredient called red dye, _Mary_ ," Reggie said in a mocking tone. Mary scowled.

"Hey, don't be mean to Mary, Reggie, or you're not getitng any candy at all," I told him, scowling. I looked up to Mary.

"Mary, could you read the ingredients for Reggie?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Fine," Mary said, and she read the ingredients for Reggie every time he opened a piece of candy. Luckily, she'd finished her homework by then, so everything worked out okay.

And that's the story of Reggie's allergic reaction to Skittles.

 **End of Rosie's POV**

"Wow, Rosie, that was a real interesting story!" Tommy told her once she'd finished. "Reggie's story was a little different, but also really similar, so I can see how Angelica's story reminded you of his."

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story, Tommy," Rosie responded. She would've continued with the conversation if King Peter Albany, who had given Tommy the phone, hadn't come over at that exact moment. Whatever Peter was telling him made the three-year old frown.

Peter came over and whispered something in Tommy's ear. He frowned.

"Sorry, Rosie, but Peter says that he has to get going now," Tommy said. "Something about him having to get back to the castle now. He's planning a vacation." Tommy gave a sad smile. "It was nice talking to you, Rosie, and hearing your story, but I've gotta go." Rosie frowned.

"Bye, baby," Rosie said, frowning. She hadn't talked to Tommy in such a long time, and had been hoping that their conversation would be longer.

"Goodbye, Rosie," Tommy replied sadly. After that, he disappeared from FaceTime, and Rosie handed her iPad back to her sister.

"Here you go, Mary," Rosie said after she'd walked into the other room. Mary was still on the phone with her best friend, Krystal, but nodded, putting the iPad on the ground next to her.

After handing it back, Rosie went back into the living room, sitting down on the carpet. She opened her coloring book back up, staring at the uncolored cookie.

'Maybe I should finish coloring it,' she thought to herself. However, it was just then that she got an idea that she found to be much more interesting.

"Hey, Mary, can I borrow a few of these?" Rosie asked. Mary nodded, allowing her younger sibling to take a pencil and some paper. She returned to the living room, sitting back down.

It was then that Rosie began to sketch a picture of Angelica trying to reject a cookie to the best of her ability. She scribbled for a while before finally feeling as though the picture were done.

"There," Rosie mumbled to herself. At the top of the picture, she wrote 'No More Cookies.' "Perfect!"

"Rosie, lunch!" her mother called.

"Coming, mommy!" Rosie called back.

'Today was really fun,' Rosie thought to herself.

She slid the picture into her coloring book, smiling, and with that, she headed off for lunch.

RUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATSRUGRATS

 **Hey guys! I hope that the story was okay, and I apologize if any of you didn't like it - you can give me suggestions, if you'd like, as I'm still growing and improving as a writer, and would like as much positive/negative feedback as possible. (Please use constructive criticism, though.)**

 **I'd also like to take this time to mention that, for any of my readers who have read "The Shortman Family" I actually just edited a bit of the first two chapters that I've uploaded, and you can check back with those chapters for even more updates!**

 **As my good friend, celrock, knows based on how much info I've been sharing with her about the gangs' jobs and the discussions that I've been having with her about what they'd major and minor in for college, I definitely have no plans on giving up on "The Shortman Family" anytime soon, and am still in the process of coming up with everything. I'm always so into developing my OC's, especially the offspring of my favorite chracters!**


End file.
